Overwhelmed
by mega.natural
Summary: After New Moon, Edward faces Alice's revenge for his making her leave Bella. Who knew Edward would enjoy his punishment so much? It's a lemony fresh two-shot. E/B Canon as much as I could.
1. Too much

**Don't own Twilight characters and all that jazz (ha, jasper... don't own him either though)**

* * *

EPOV

_Damn_ _you, Alice!_ I thought for the thousandth time. I wished desperately that _she_ could read _my_ mind, but at least she could see my glare.

She only smirked and continued talking with Bella's friends as easily as if she were just as human as they were. She wasn't. Alice was a monster. An evil, pixie monster of a sister whose main goal in existing seemed to be tormenting me.

Uncontrollably, my eyes slid once again to my Bella. My thoughts were suddenly a wordless jumble of panic and lust. I shifted in my seat and looked quickly away.

_Damn you, Alice!_

I should have seen this coming, should have realized the instant she began blocking her thoughts from me that she was planning some revenge for when I'd forced she to leave Forks and her friendship with Bella. Didn't she realize it had been for Bella's safety?! Could she blame me for wanting Bella safe?! Apparently, she could. Especially for not letting her at least say goodbye.

But how was I to guess her vengeance would come in this form?

I forced myself not to look at Bella, and only just succeeded. What I still didn't understand was how easily Alice had gotten my sweet, shy Bella to play a part in this.

As I had returned from my home to Bella's this morning I had wondered what Alice had been blocking from me for the past few days. When Bella had come down the stairs, I knew.

She'd obviously not dressed herself that morning. She'd been wearing a dark blue blouse that buttoned (not high enough) up the front with pure white buttons and a filmy black skirt that reached an inch above her knees.

I hadn't been able to say a word, but something in my expression must have given me away.

"Alice picked it out." She had muttered, brushing her hands nervously across her skirt, stretching the fabric tight across her thighs.

I still couldn't speak. The flood of venom in my mouth and the sudden wild awakening of a part of me I thought long dormant kept me from answering. That was the first time I thought it. _Damn you, Alice!_

Bella had frowned at me, her silent mind filled with secrets and her eyes filled with deep self-consciousness. "Don't you like it?"

"Of… course." I had managed to choke out, unable to humiliate her by telling her that the skirt she wore- while discrete enough for human eyes- was absolutely transparent for vampires.

_How the hell had Alice convinced her to wear the lingerie, too?_ _Damn you, Alice! Did it have to be black lace?! _As if the creamy cleavage off-set perfectly by the color of her blouse wasn't enough.

As I had vacillated between dashing upstairs to get a blanket to cover her with and ripping the useless clothes from her myself, she'd picked up her school bag and headed for the door. "We'd better go, then."

And so my day had been spend in torment. Never before had I wished my Bella and I had fewer classes together. Every in take of breath made her breasts more pronounced, every shift of her legs made it easier to see every single swirl and eye-let hole in the design on the lace of her panties.

Not only did I have to deal with my own rampant lust, but added to it was the lust of every male in the school that laid eyes on her. Their thoughts over flowed with fantasies, and my jealousy only spun me deeper and deeper into my craze.

And, shamefully, the secret of what I could see under her scanty skirt and they couldn't see made my own fantasies better. Or worse, depending.

_Damn you, Alice!_ I thought again as Bella got up with her lunch tray and walked over to the trash can. Her entirely too-enticing bottom shifted provocatively under the skirt and _those panties!_

_Damn you, Alice!_

Thank whatever God was out there for me that the day was almost over. I didn't know how much more I could take.

After a few more tortuous hours, I was able to drop the evil pixie off at the end of our drive and ride with Bella to her home. I was barely able to keep up my end of the conversation. And I had thought the scent of her blood would be the death of me, bah! It would be those damn panties!

I sat in the kitchen and watched as her fixed dinner for her father, supplying her with more with drivel from my lust soaked mind. When it was finally time for me to go- right before her father, Charlie, arrived- I nearly tore off the whole side of her house trying to get away.

I couldn't go home- not with my mind and body in this state- so I ran around the forest in a panic until it was dark and Charlie would be asleep.

I was in no way calmed by my run as I slipped in Bella's window, but when I saw her lying there in her normal pajamas and not some second filmy hell, I was relived.

She was already asleep (how long had I been running?) so I thoughtlessly approached her bed to slip in like always.

That's when I smelled it. Aside from her outrageously scented blood, there was one scent that could overwhelm me. And it was coming from her clothes hamper.

_No!_ I thought as I was helplessly drawn to the tall wicker basket. _She could wake up any minute! I shouldn't- I mustn't! _

I did.

I reached into the pile of her worn clothing and hooked a finger through the strap of her black lace panties. Its crotch- which had been cradling my sweet Bella all day long- was sopping wet. Just as I knew it would be.

Dizzy, I sank to my knees. _She must have… satisfied herself while I was gone. _I thought, but the idea was hazy and slow to form. I was drunk off the scent of her arousal.

Overwhelmed, I pressed the panties to my nose, the action as involuntary as Bella's breaths behind me. My blurry eyesight focused for just an instant and I saw what had lain beneath the fragrant lace.

I sucked in a sharp gasp- which only served to further intoxicate me. I had only thought I'd been overwhelmed.

I reached in and pulled out that damn see-through skirt. The texture was shocking, as I hadn't allowed myself to touch Bella at all today. While everything seemed soft to my granite vampire skin, this skirt was… like nothing I'd ever felt before in fabric form. It was second only to Bella's unbelievably soft skin.

I pressed it to my bare neck and a shiver traveled through me. _So good… so wrong…_ I had to feel it everywhere.

My hand went my waist where I began ripping off my shirt, all the while screaming at myself that I couldn't do this, at least not here, not where Bella could awake up and see. But another indrawn breath through the screen of her panties made me incoherent with urgency.

My shirt came off, and my belt as well, but another bout of self awareness hit when I heard Bella snuffle behind me in her sleep. I whirled, though I was still on my knees, and quickly scanned her. She was still sleeping, but she was on her side and her back was to the window. All she had to do was open her eyes to see my shame. I sat down, with my back against the hamper and my legs sprawled out toward her. Another heady breath convinced me that she would not wake. My Bella was a good sleeper.

I ran the marvelous skirt over my bare chest as I breathed in the remnants of her clandestine pleasure. How had she looked while doing that private thing? She apparently hadn't been able to wait until she was in the bath tub – the place I wasn't supposed to know she usually did it.

As images flashed through my mind, my hand clutching the skirt wandered lower and lower-

A wild moan ripped though me and I knew if I didn't follow Bella's lead and satisfy myself then I would leap across the room and ravish her.

I let her skirt fall from my grasp and shredded through the fly of my pants with no control at all. My wide-open eyes latched on to Bella- her skin, her lips, the one bared shoulder- and, with myself finally in hand, I began a steady stroke that matched the rhythms of my greedy hits from her lust-scented lace. My fantasies returned and I remember the one that had drowned me in Biology. Forcing everyone to leave the room and tossing her into the lab table to rip off the skirt-

_Skirt! _My primal male's body demanded, and I could only obey.

The hand that had been administering to my straining cock flashed out to grasp the skirt from the floor next to me and then my poor aching fleshed was embraced by it. My eyes snapped closed from the excess of sensation and another feral moan came from me.

As the fantasy played out on the inside of my eyelids, my filmy-skirt-wrapped fist flashed faster and faster up and down my length until a billion starbursts of white-hot nirvana exploded through my body. A guttural half-growl, half-roar torn through my throat, only partially muffled by the lace crushed to the lower half of my face.

But I froze when I heard a softer, more feminine version of the sound reflected back at me.

My eyes snapped open and met chocolate brown ones swimming with fulfilled passion. The scent I had been originally overtaken by now permeated the room fresh from the source.

Inside me, shame warred with incredulity and exaltation. Bella had been watching, and had come with me when I climaxed.

"Edward…" She whimpered, and I lowered her panties from my face to tell her…what? That Alice had givien her see-through clothes to wear all day and I couldn't help myself?

In another part of the house, Charlie's bedroom door swung open and heavy foot falls began to head in this direction.

I was in Bella's closet within the second and she whimpered my name again.

I shushed her quietly just before police Chief Swan opened her daughter's bedroom door.

"Are you okay?" He asked sleepily when he saw that she was awake.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "I was just having a dream."

"Sounded like a bad one." He muttered back. "Quiet down."

"I'll try. Goodnight."

"G'night." And he stumbled away.

I waited a full five minutes after he was snoring again to emerge, wretchedly guilt-ridden, from her closet. "Bella, I-"

She reached out her hand. "Gimme my underwear."

Shamed, I slowly approached and held it out.

"And my skirt." She stretched out farther.

With a shaky sigh, I quickly transferred the skirt to my left hand and used the right one to hold my ruined pants closed.

She took the clothes, and then flipped back the covers- sending another wave of scent at me. "Lie down and wait for me, please."

She got up, dropped the clothes into the hamper, riffled though her dresser, and then disappeared out her door and down the hall.

Still in some strange state of vampire shock, I wondered if she would banish me from her room forever. It was what I deserved.

When she returned, she dropped a new pair of freshly-soaked panties into the pile and calmly got back into her bed. "Lie down." She offered again, patting the sheets next to her. "Please."

I hesitated, but couldn't say no to her.

She shifted and rolled onto my chest. "I love you, Edward. Goodnight."

My arms automatically came around her. How could she still trust me with her sleeping person? Didn't she realize that I could easily slip my hands under- No! No, I wouldn't! I would strive to be worthy of her generous trust. "I love you, too." I whispered to her.

As I felt her body relax back into sleep, I thought covetously of the new pair of panties in the hamper.

_Damn you, Alice…_

* * *

**Reveiw? Plox? At least read it....**


	2. Not enough

**This story was suppose to be a one-shot, but PurpleCrayons (meanie) made me do more. Still don't own Twi-characters. Review plz.**

* * *

EPOV

"I WILL NOT DO IT!" I thundered, so much rage pouring off me toward this evil little monster that a part of my mind was surprised Jasper didn't burst into living room to save his love.

"Oh, yes. You will." She poked at me with a cold, stone finger. "I'll put the video on a podcast in a continuous loop if you don't. I'll show it to Jasper and Emmett. They'll mock you until the new ice age. They'll humiliate Bella-"

"SHE HAS NO PART IN THIS!"

"The video begs to differ. You can clearly see what she'd doing under those covers-"

"I WILL NOT PROSITUTE MYSELF!"

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, you panty-sniffer. You'll do what I tell you to do."

And this was the crux of the matter. Just yesterday, I _had_ proven myself to be a perverted panty-sniffer. And my future-sighted sister had place a surveillance camera in just the right place to catch every single moment of my shame. Wasn't it enough that my sweet, innocence Bella had to witness my loss of control in person? Did Alice have to show the world what had happened last night?

"Now." Alice said smugly. "My friend will be here any minute. If you don't perform, your close encounter with Bella's clothes hamper will be all over the web. It's on a timer, so hurry up! I might not make it to the computer in time to stop it from going on the air. You just take yourself up to your room and take off all your clothes like a good little vampire."

"I WON'T BETRAY BELLA!"

"Would you rather she be with you on the internet? Everyone will know-"

"I SAID SHE WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS INSANITY!"

_Oh, she'll have a huge part in this insanity._ I heard my sister think, but before I demand to know what she was about, the doorbell rang.

"That's my friend now. You go take your clothes off and secure yourself to those restraints. Edward, I'll know if you even consider shirking on this, and that podcast will be sent directly to Jasper and Emmett's phones."

Aghast and with no time left to think, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and pulled off my clothes. On my bed were a set of diamond reinforced-titanium handcuffs and a blind-fold, along with a sent of instructions courtesy of the little monster. I clipped one cuff to my wrist and hooked the other around an exposed beam in my ceiling. The cuffs could only slow me down, but if I tried to escape without a key, breaking this particular beam would bring down the whole house. I cursed under my breath and slipped on the blind fold before locking myself in place.

Downstairs, Alice open the door. "He's all ready for you."

This 'friend' of Alice's didn't speak, but could I hear a heart beat pick up speed? _What the hell is going on? _I thought, frenzied by the thought of having to endure someone else's touch other than my Bella's. _How did Alice manage to get a human here to molest me?_ But this heart beat sounded so significant. So familiar…

"Have fun!" Alice chirruped, and I listened to her foot steps fade away from the house as she ran faster and faster toward the distant mountains.

As soon as the person entered the house, I was sure.

Oh.

Of course Alice wouldn't hurt Bella this way. Of course sadism wasn't a quality that Alice could simulate having long enough to inflict any real, permanent damage. Silly of me to think for even one moment that Alice would give me away- trussed up like the proverbial Christmas ham- to just anybody.

Of course it would be my Bella.

But what greater humiliation could Alice inflict than to have Bella walk in and see me hung out in such a vulnerable manner. I tried to fight panic. Bella was a very mature individual. She'd seen a man's parts before- hell, she'd seen _my _parts before- thanks to that damn Alice. Once she got over her surprise, she was sure to release me. At the thought of Bella and myself in the same room while one of us was naked- I very nearly exploded when I had a quick mental image of our positions reversed-, my cock sprang heedlessly to attention. _Shit!_

She was mounting the stairs now, heading for my room. I had to warn her, so she wouldn't be caught of guard and faint.

"Bella! Bella, don't come in. I'm not decent." I tugged at the handcuffs- and remembered at the last moment to be careful. "Did Alice give you handcuff keys?"

"Yes." She said. I thought she sounded a little… strange. "I have the keys." She jingled them and I sighed in relief.

"Then close your eyes and come here. I need you to unshackle me." I heard the door open and a quiet gasp told me that Bella hadn't closed her eyes. My already stiff cock flared when a wave of Bella's delicious scent and warmth flowed across the room to touch me. If vampires could blush, I would have, head to toe. "Alice made me handcuff myself to one of the houses support beams. I know must look strange." I tried to explain. "I don't mean to offend you, but my body doesn't seem to be acting normally-" I gasped when I felt something warm and soft brushed my bare butt. "Bella! Please don't touch me there! You know I can't control myself-" Her fingertips brushed along my spine and I shivered. "No, Bella, you have to let me down from- Ah! Oooh! Oooooh, no, Bella… D-don't…"

Her hands were running greedily over every inch of my body. My Bella was making love to me with her hands, every finger placed in the exact position required to drive me over the edge. I could feel that she wasn't wearing as much as she usually did- only a tank top and shorts- and her bare skin glided over mine maddeningly. She pressed a kiss between my shoulder blades and ran her hands over my stomach, down to the lowest edge of my abdominal muscles, and then pulling back before she touched me where I ached the most. She rubbed her palms up and down my thighs, never getting quite close enough to my uncontrollably thrusting hips. I was mindless now, moaning and pleading for her to keep going, to never stop, but, She! Wouldn't! Touch! It was all I needed! I could feel myself balanced on the precipice of the best orgasm of my existence, and all I need was for her to just lay a single finger on my cock! _WHY?_ _Why won't she touch me?!_

And then my head fell back on my shoulders in horrified ecstasy as she made yet another close-but-no-cigar pass over my skin.

I understood it all now.

Bella had been behind it all, every bit as much as Alice had. The provocative clothes, her overwhelming scent, the blackmail. It was all subterfuge. _This_ was my real punishment. Torture.

I smelled it the exact moment Bella shimmied out of her shorts and underwear. She was _very _excited to have me in this position, and she meant to satisfy herself and leave me wanting. A growl built in my chest and began vibrating up my throat as I felt her sharp little gasps of pleasure puff out across the skin of my back. Her lustful scent intensified while her left hand wandered over my hip-bone and the other played between her legs.

In a wild burst of sexual frustration, I barked out in the most commanding voice I think I've ever used, "**Bella! Touch me, NOW**!"

I don't know if I startled her, or if she was just so aroused that she didn't care about vengeance anymore, but her hand slipped down and gripped me firmly. We exploded together with a scream and a roar. It was one infinite moment of orgasmic oblivion. I couldn't tell how long it lasted, but when I surfaced again, my stomach was coated with my own juices and Bella's fragrant liquids wetted the back of one of my thighs. I was dizzy from the thick, heady smells floating around the room, but I sobered slightly when I felt Bella pull away.

_No!_ Had I disgusted her with my excess? I wished violently that I wasn't wearing a blindfold so I could at lest see her eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked softly. I felt terrible for using that forceful tone with her.

"To find a towel." She certainly didn't sound disgusted. She sounded unbelievably satisfied and sated. In a few seconds, she had one and she walked back to me.

As she wiped my stomach carefully, I took a moment to enjoy the closeness and then sighed. "I suppose you should let me down now."

"Nope."

I froze. No? "Why not?"

She pressed a kiss to my chest and my cock perked up hopefully. "I messed up; I wasn't supposed to touch you there. I'll have to start all over."

I couldn't decide whether I was alarmed or ecstatic. "Well, then." I bent my head and found her mouth with mine. "We should get back to it. I can't hang here all day."

I felt her smile against my lips. "Can't you?"


End file.
